


A Little Taste of Heaven

by iwasraisedtokeepquiet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, brazil oihina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasraisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/iwasraisedtokeepquiet
Summary: "Is this real life?"Tooru found himself asking that a lot throughout their stay in Rio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	A Little Taste of Heaven

"Is this real life?"

Tooru found himself asking that a lot throughout their stay in Rio, it was nothing but a week of cross-training with the local team, a little sightseeing maybe, a little taste of another different culture.

But the question was not asked until their third night when he and his teammates were walking aimlessly by the beachfront looking for someplace to eat when suddenly his eyes caught a blaze of orange, rushing towards a net set up on the beach to receive a ball dropping.

Tooru thought the sun had already set but seeing the colors once splayed across the sky a couple of hours ago condensed into a head of hair on a familiar stranger stopped him in his tracks.

"Is this real life?" Tooru asked loudly, stopping his teammates as they look where Tooru finds himself smirking at.

When Hinata Shoyo looked back from his game upon hearing Tooru's exclamation of disbelief, his own eyes almost budging out of his face upon recognition, Tooru didn’t know how to handle himself.

He somehow felt giddy, something inside his stomach bubbling and he's not quite sure why. Maybe he's just really hungry or maybe it's the fact that he's finally found another Japanese he can speak Nihonggo with. Or maybe it’s Shoyo himself.

Discarding his reaction for later inspection, Tooru got a grip and answered his teammate’s question if he knew the guy now gawking at them.

Introductions were made, a small catching up was had over dinner and reasons of why they now found themselves on the other side of the world were shared.

Later that night, he found himself asking the same question, keeping it to himself this time.

When Shoyo said he's in Rio to train using beach volleyball Tooru didn't doubt him for a second, for someone as unpredictable as he is, trying out beach volleyball in a foreign country only seems fitting.

And seeing Shoyo's lean body move around the court, his feet making close acquaintance with the sand, Tooru can see the difference from the first year chibi-chan he met years ago.

Not mentioning he's playing on the same side of the court with someone he once considered his foe.

"Is this real life?"

The night after that, Tooru came back to the beachfront hang up on the feeling he hasn't felt in a long while.

He realized that with all the rigorous training he's gone through and continuously going through, from striving towards his goal to be on top, he has forgotten or at least has set aside the fact that volleyball was supposed to be fun.

And it was through Shoyo that he's reminded of that feeling. 

He looked up feeling the breeze on his face, admiring the little stars visible on the ink colored sky.

"Is this real life?"

It felt like coming home.

After they've had dinner with Gino and Gabriel, Shoyo mumbled if he wanted to hang out with him in his apartment. Tooru looked at Shoyo who's currently watching their feet move against the pavement, the tips of his ears red and complementing the color of his hair, and Tooru could only say yes, not wanting the night to end either.

They ended up talking for hours, Tooru even met Shoyo's roommate Pedro briefly before they move to Shoyo's room, settling on his bed and watching Naruto in Portuguese.

As they were three episodes deep into the show, Tooru barely following along, he felt Shoyo's head rest on his shoulder. 

Tooru unabashedly looked on, admiring how Shoyo's feature matured throughout the years, how the sun has been good on his skin, giving him a glorious tan they can never achieve back home. Tooru also marveled at the warmth seeping through his skin from where he’s in contact with Shoyo.

The fleeting thought of wanting this for the rest of his nights passed through Tooru's mind. He's got no clue where it came from, but as much as it's fleeting, he knows it's just as true.

Tooru swiped at the hair falling on Shoyo's forehead, shorter than it was in high school, he watched as the moon bathe him in its light, thinking how even at night Shoyo's light never dimmed.

"Is this real life?" 

He fell asleep wishing this night is his to keep.

  
  


Tooru woke up the next morning feeling the weight of eyes on him, he opened his eyes to see Shoyo's face filling his view, smiling softly at him, shining brighter than the sun.

He reached out to cup Shoyo's face, "Good morning."

"G'morning," he replied.

And it must be the answer to the question he's been asking for the past few days.

The ease of how Shoyo leaned down and pressed their lips together, of how they seem to fit perfectly.

“Is this real life?”

It must be a dream.

For they know that Tooru's leaving by the end of the day, that there will be unequivocable distance separating them eventually.

But for now, that doesn't matter, they stay in the presence of each other sharing kisses soft and light.

Their little taste of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> For Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 on Twitter.
> 
> [Twitter Thread](https://twitter.com/iwrtkeepquiet/status/1305352622195400704?s=20)


End file.
